El MoRoCho De Mi ViiDa
by Diabla-LoK
Summary: Harry va a casarse y cuando Ginny se entera, ya es demasiado tarde para decirle lo que siente. Basado en lo que creo, una futura experiencia mia :s... ojala guste


_**..El morocho de mi vida..**_

Tenia la invitación a la boda del amor de su vida, en sus manos. El morocho de su vida la estaba abandonando para siempre. Para casarse con una chica a la cual conocía apenas hacía un año y salían hacía nada más ocho meses. Entonces¿qué era eso¿por qué una invitación?... ¿Por qué iba a casarse tan rápido, por que si ni siquiera la había probado a ella en una relación?... Okay es verdad, estaba de novia ella también, si lo quería demasiado pero, Harry era... simplemente... perfecto, y completamente inalcanzable, era... exactamente eso, el morocho de su vida. ¿Qué decirle a su familia?... Le preguntaban que pensaba... le preguntaban si se sentía bien. ¡¡CLARO QUE NO SE SENTÍA BIEN, SU MOROCHO IBA A CASARSE!!.

-¡Ginny!...

-¡¿Qué?!

-Hey!... Tranquila... ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si, si... a la perfección.

-¿Por qué esa cara hermanita?- Preguntó George- ¿Caíste en la cuenta de que...?- antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, la pelirroja agarró un pan y lo adentró, por la fuerza, en su boca.

-Cierra el pico, no caí en la cuenta de nada porque no hay nada de que darme cuenta!...

-¡Ay Ginny!.. estas cosas pasan todo el tiempo...- Decía Fred- El se casa, tu te haces la desentendida...

-¡Ustedes dos!... ¡Déjenla en paz!- Ordenó Katie- Ya tiene suficiente sin ustedes...

-Gracias cuña...- sonrió.

-Solo decimos que...- dijo George quitando el panecillo de su boca.

-George no hay nada que decir...- acotó Angelina- Ella esta de novia hace ya bastante tiempo, es grande y lo de Harry es pasado¿verdad Ginny?

-Exacto!...

-¡Si, pero pónganse a pensar!...- comenzó Fred.

-¿Hace cuanto que Ginny esta de novia?- Agregó George.

-Siete meses...-Sonrió el gemelo.

-¿Y Harry?

-Hace ocho...

-O sea que Ginny buscó...

-...escapar de un imposible...

-...Con la mera ilusión de que Harry...

-...Tarde o temprano notara...

-...Lo bella que es nuestra hermanita- Dijeron los dos.

-Pero nunca paso...

-... ni pasará- Ginny los aplaudió.

-Los felicito de verdad... me sorprende su creatividad e imaginación, e indudablemente nunca se cansan de decir sandeces... se merecen un aplauso...

-gracias...

-No sé ni porque vengo a visitarlos...

-Para enterarte de Harry...

-Lo visito casi a diario así que no es el caso...

-¿podrías ser honesta con tus hermanos una vez en la vida?... Lo amas ¿verdad?

-Chicos... tengo ya veintitrés años...- sus hermanos se rieron- Bueno esta bien... veinticuatro... tirando a veinticinco, pero el caso es que... Entre Harry y yo ya no pasa nada...

-nunca pasó...

-Me refiero a que no siento más que una inmensa amistad por él... y de verdad me encanta la idea de que ahora pueda ser feliz.. de que haya encontrado a la mujer ideal para él...

-como quieras... no te creemos!

-----

Harry abrió la puerta de su casa. Ron, Hermione y su ahijado Tom estaban en el umbral de la puerta con una sonrisa inocente y sincera, en sus caras. Harry sonrió inmensamente y abrazó a su amigo.

-¡Chicos!... ¡Que sorpresa!... ¡Pasen!- Abrazó a Hermione y tomó en brazos a Tom- ¿Cómo está mi ahijado favorito?- preguntó.

-Bien... te extrañé tío!- sonrió el pequeño de cuatro años.

-Yo también pequeñín... Como fueron sus vacaciones?- Preguntó ahora a la pareja amiga.

-¡Fue genial!...

-Nos encantó, una hermosa experiencia...

-Me alegro de verdad... ¿Qué desean tomar?

-Lo que tomes tú...

Harry bajó a Tom y se dirigió a la cocina de la casa que compartía con su prometida.

-No te imaginas mi sorpresa al llegar a casa- comenzó a relatar Ron- entro, y veo un pilón de cartas y entre ellas, una invitación a TU BODA... ¿Qué es eso Harry?

-Precisamente eso... me caso chicos!...- sonrió y sus amigos le devolvieron la sonrisa- No se imaginan lo feliz que estoy...

-Entonces... Julie le acertó...

-Y no saben como... nunca pensé que me casaría a tan poco tiempo de compartir mi vida con una sola persona...

-Y menos con Julie ¿verdad?

-¿A que te refieres Ron?

-Eso¿A que te refieres Ron?- preguntó su esposa.

-A que... bueno, todos sabemos que mi hermana te traía de los pelos...

-Si... Tía Ginny rompe muchos corazones ¿no Tío? –preguntó Tom inocentemente.

-¡Tom!- Lo retó Hermione avergonzada.

-Deja Hermione, está bien...- Tomó a Tom en brazos y lo alzó- ¿a si que tu tía tiene muchos chicos atrás?

-Ajam... Tantos como...- Mostró su mano con tres dedos levantados.

-¿Tantos Tom?

-Si... Porque mi tía es hermosa... ¿No?

-Claro que lo es... Así que tres chicos...

-Que yo sepa, si...

-¿Y quienes son, Tom?

-Braian...- tomó su primer dedo.

-Su novio...- sonrió Harry- ¿quién más?

-Yo...- mostró su segundo dedo.

-¡Ah¿si?... Pero tu eres pequeño...

-Pero es linda igual...- sonrió el pequeño pelirrojo.

-Es verdad... ¿Y quien es el tercero Tom?

-Tú...

-¿yo?

-Si... Tío, siempre están juntos... y cuando yo los veo, vi como la miras...- sonrió- Te gusta tío ¿verdad?

-Tom, ella es mi amiga...

-Pero tu amiga es linda y te atrae ¿verdad?

¿Cómo decirle al niño que a su "tío" le encantaba su tía pero que solo como persona, que no quería nada con ella?... Era muy pequeño para entender la complejidad de las cosas. Pero Harry iba a esforzarse.

-Tom creo que es suficiente...- Dijo Ron.

-Déjalo Ron, estamos conversando... ¿verdad?- él asintió- Entonces te digo que... tu tía es muy linda Tom, pero yo voy a casarme¿recuerdas?...

-Y¿por qué no te casas con mi tía, tío Harry?

-Porque tu tía tiene novio y yo también... además somos amigos...

-Ahh... Pero se quieren...

-Mucho, pero no como se quieren tu mamá y tu papá... nos queremos como yo quiero a tu mamá... ¿entiendes?

-¿mi mamá te gusta?- Preguntó extrañado causando la risa y sonrisa de los presentes.

-Creo que no le quitarás la forma de pensar...- sonrió Hermione tomando a su niño y sentándolo en su falda.

-Ahora, cuéntanos Harry... ¿Es ella a quien quieres de verdad?...

-Creo que llevaré a Tom a ver tele así pueden hablar tranquilos... ¿me permites...?

-Si, adelante...- sonrió Harry. Sonrió al ver salir al pequeño con su madre.

-Son perfectos...- suspiró Ron.

-Lo son, no?

-Ya te tocará... me han hecho el hombre más feliz del universo...-sonrió mirando la puerta por la cual había desaparecido su esposa. Luego miró a su amigo- Bien y... no me has respondido...

-Si... claro que es ella Ron, se supone que si voy a casarme es porque quiero compartir mi vida con ella...

-y... porque con ella?

-que clase de pregunta es esa?

-Lo siento... es que tenia toda la idea de que, recapacitarías y...

-Ron... Amo a tu hermana... ella es divina... pero tu hermana es mi hermana, es mi amiga... la mejor junto con tu esposa... créeme que la adoro y... todo. Pero no pasa de amistad... no siento por ella lo que siento por Julie, es... extraño. Es único...- Ron sonrió.

-Te felicito hermano... encontraste a la mujer para tí...- Lo abrazó.

-Lo sé... soy afortunado.

-Uno de los pocos... como yo- sonrió.

-tu que?- Preguntó Hermione.

-Hablábamos de lo afortunado que soy al tenerte como esposa- La abrazó y besó.

-Y donde está Julie?

-Fue a comprar un par de cosas... asi que se quedan a comer porque tengo la casa para mi y no se discute- sonrió.

-----

-Harry, cariño, ya me voy...- se acercó y lo besó prolongadamente.

-Cuídate y... suerte en el trabajo- sonrió.

-Gracias... ¿Nos vemos por la noche?

-Claro- Volvió a besarlo y se fue cruzando la puerta del living room. Pasaron unos treinta segundos y tocaron la puerta- Jul ¿olvidaste tus llaves...?- abrió la puerta. Cual no fue su sorpresa al ver a la pelirroja parada en frente suyo, con una sonrisa honesta- ¡PECOSA!- La abrazó.

-¿Cómo esta mi morocho preferido?

-Bien¿cómo estas tu?... hace mucho que no te veo...

-Ni yo a ti, y cuando vuelvo a verte es para casarte... no puedo dejarte solo cuatro meses que haces desastres- sonrió.

-Ven pasa!... Cuéntame¿cómo estuvo tu viaje?

-Emmm... bien, normal. Aburrido.

-¿por qué?

-Porque odio viajar por trabajo pero era necesario... ¿que hay de ti?

-Bueno, como viste, me caso...

-Felicitaciones Harry...- Lo abrazó. Se quedaron así unos segundos.

-Gin...

-¿si?

-¿Quieres tomar algo?

-Me encantaría...- Harry se dirigió a la cocina y tomó la pava llenándola con agua y poniéndola a calentar. Ginny lo siguió.

-Y ¿cómo anda Braian?

-Bien, bien... por suerte... si...

-Y tú... ¿con el?

-Genial...- sonrió sinceramente.

-Me alegro por ti... es un buen chico- afirmó mirando el techo.

-Si, la verdad que si...- Ella observó como su amigo estaba ido- sucede algo harry?

-En realidad, tengo una pequeña duda, pero no quiero parecer desubicado y...

-Harry, somos grandes... y AMIGOS!... dilo- bajó la mirada y la penetro con ella.

-Eres feliz?- Ella lo observó detenidamente y se tomo un tiempo para responder.

-¿Hay algo que te haga suponer que no es asi... o algo que te haga dudar de mi felicidad?

-Solo quiero asegurarme...

-¿Tanto te importo?- El se sintió ofendido por esa "preguntonta". Era obvio que le importaba, y con todos los años de amistad que compartían, era estúpido preguntarlo.

-¡Creí que lo sabias!... llevo mas de diez años de amistad contigo y ¿te tomas la molestia de preguntarme?... creo que es mas que obvio ¿no?

-Solo preguntaba, me extraño tu pregunta...

-¡Y a mi la tuya!

-Si..

-Si ¿que?

-Si, soy feliz...

-Si...

-Si ¿que?

-Si, me importas tanto...- hubo una pausa. Ninguno sabia muy bien que decir.

-Tu... ¿Eres feliz?

-Voy a casarme ¿no?

-Eso no es respuesta...

-Claro que soy feliz. En realidad...- Calló.

-¿qué?

-Nada...

-¡Vamos!... ¿Qué?

-No quiero hablar de más...

-Ya es tarde¡vamos!

-... en realidad, soy más que feliz, es algo que nunca antes me paso y... Ginny tengo tanto miedo de que todo esto se eche a perder por alguna estupidez que...

-¡hey!... despreocúpate... ella aceptó casarse ¿no?...

-Si..

-Bueno, eso es algo, y muy importante... creo que pelearan como cualquiera, pero su amor es sincero y es lo que importa a fin de cuentas.

-¿tu crees que estaremos bien?

-No... Estoy segura que estarán de maravilla...- sonrió sincera- nunca vi dos personas que encajaran tan bien... es una envidia.- El sonrió.

-Tu también eres afortunada...

-Si, solo que a veces no se apreciarlo...- sonrió lamentándolo- Harry... ¿por qué dijiste que no querías hablar de más?...- El se tomó su tiempo y le entregó su taza con té.

-Porque no sabía como podía influir, en ti, mis palabras...

-Soy tu amiga, si tu eres feliz yo lo soy también...

-Si pero...- volvió a callar.

-¿qué?... ¡¿puedes terminar las frases¡me pones nerviosa!

-Es que pensé que quizás te dolería saberlo, en cierta forma...

-¿Por qué?

-Porque siempre tuvimos una amistad especial, y sé que a las mujeres les afecta el matrimonio de sus amigos...- mintió.

-Ahh... Julie te hace leer esas revistas de psicoanálisis?- se burló y el sonrió.

-Ni lo menciones... no es tan malo ¿sabes?

-Me imagino...- se burló.

Ninguno de los dos quería tocar un tema que sabía, que a estas alturas de sus vidas, podían dañar la vida, o al menos confundirla, de su amigo. Era obvio que ambos sentían más que cariño por la otra persona, pero, también que ninguno lo sabía y no estaban dispuestos a decirlo tampoco.

---

La pelirroja había estado los últimos días de esos dos últimos meses pensando que hacer de su vida. Amaba a Braian, lo amaba con todo su corazón, pero de no hablar con Harry antes de su boda, que por cierto sería en un par de horas, sabía que iba a arrepentirse por el resto de su vida. No por no haber tenido nada con él, sino por el simple hecho de no haber sido completamente sincera con su corazón y con su amigo del alma.

En ese mismo momento la música comenzó a sonar más fuerte aún. Todos los presentes en aquel salón, donde se festejaba ahora la despedida de soltero de Harry, miraron para las escaleras y vieron asomarse un par de cabezas. Ginny sonrió y miró a Harry que, colorado por tomar de más, insultaba a Ron por llevarle como "regalo" aquellas "chicas".

-Ron te dije que nada de...

-Vamos amigo, disfruta... Es tu última oportunidad...

Los dos habían tomado de más, incluso Ginny estaba algo mareada y no había tomado ni un tercio de lo que ellos. Decidió que ya era momento de salir de aquel lugar, esa fiesta se estaba corriendo del margen y no quería formar parte de ello. Sinceramente, no le interesaba. Se levantó del asiento y, pensó en ir a despedir a su amigo, pero luego creyó poco oportuno interrumpirlo. Caminó hacia la puerta y antes de cruzar la puerta, fue detenida por un par de brazos. Volteó extrañada. Sonrió.

-¿a dónde vas Gin...?

-Bueno, va siendo hora de acabar con la fiesta ¿no?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque acaba de comenzar el horario restringido a menores.

-¡vamos!... ¡quédate!

-Huy Si, genial- dijo con sarcasmo- porque me encanta ver como las chicas se desnudan... no Harry, lo siento. Te lo dejo a ti- besó su mejilla- Otro día hablamos ¿si?

-Aguarda...- Harry perdió el equilibrio y Ginny tuvo que sostenerlo.

-Bueno, esto es muy masculino- sonrió burlándose- creo que va siendo hora que vuelvas a tu casa y duermas un poco... ¡ven, te llevo!...

-No, Julie tendría su fiesta allí...

-Entonces salgamos a caminar... necesitas algo de aire...

-Si, por favor.

Salieron sin que nadie lo notara, pero no porque ellos se escurrieran, sino porque los demás tenían mejores cosas en las que desviar la mirada. Ellos comenzaron a caminar sin tener muy en claro, hacia donde.

-El mundo me da vueltas...

-Estas peor que yo Harry...

-Se me pasa enseguida, descuida- Caminaron unos segundos en silencio. Resopló molesto.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No puedo creer que tu hermano llevara chicas a mi despedida¿en que estaba pensando?... ¡mañana me caso!...

-¡Vamos no te enojes!

-¿Cómo... no...quieres...que...?- Decía algo mareado- ...me enoje... Tu hermano es un desconsiderado...!

-Si, es verdad, pero no tendría porque afectarte... hiciste bien en irte de allí. En mi experiencia, un hombre enamorado no desea tener a otra mujer...- Harry reflexionó unos segundos y sonrió curiosamente.

-Ginny... ¿cómo, es que... sabes tanto... sobre... tanto?- se balanceaba amenazando con caérsele encima.

-Estoy en tu misma situación...- abrió la puerta de su casa y lo invitó a pasar.

-...Ah si!... ¿Y con quien?... No había muchos hombres que se prostituían- Ginny sonrió.

-No precisamente...- Cerró la puerta. Harry amenazó con caer al piso y ella lo sostuvo- ¡ven!... Te presento a mi sofá... recuéstate o vas a darte un gran golpe.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces¿qué?

-No precisamente... ¿entonces?... ¿con quien?

-No tiene importancia, ahora... lo que si importa es que mañana te casas y vas a tener una resaca importante... tengo una poción muy buena...- se metió en la cocina.

-Ginny... responde... ¿quieres?

-...Debe estar por aquí, la usé hace poco... tú no, tú tampoco... y ¿esta de donde salió?

-¡Gin!

-Aguarda, casi la encuentro...

-No me interesa... la... poción...

-¡¡Aquí está!!- Se acercó a donde estaba él, con una damajuana en la mano y se la otorgó- ¡Ten!... Créeme... hace milagros- él la tomó y la miró raro.

-¿Qué se supone que...? Ginny yo no necesito esto... yo estoy... completamente...- cayó dormido en el sofá.

-Si lo dejo dormir no me molestará más...- reflexionó en voz algo audible- ...pero si no le doy la poción, mañana no podrá casarse...- Lo miró dormir en una postura que parecía algo incómoda. Lo sacudió un poquito y él comenzó a roncar. Puso sus ojos en blanco y resopló frustrada- ¡Harry!...- Lo zarandeó- ¡Vamos!... ¡tómate la poción!...

-¿eh?... No, no... tengo sueño- se quejaba como niño caprichoso.

-¡Vamos Harry!... Si mañana no quieres levantarte con tu amiga "resaca" será mejor que la tomes- Lo levantó y casi obligó a tomar de la pequeña damajuana.

-Mmmm... esto está rico- sonrió.

-Si, pero basta...- Se la quitó- es solo un poquito, no te acomplejes...

-Gracias...

-Descansa, en segundos estarás escurridizo y molesto.

Harry se recostó nuevamente sobre el sofá y cerró sus ojos. Ginny lo observó y contempló el momento reconociendo que sería la única vez que lo tendría para ella sola luego del día siguiente. Se veía tan tierno, angelical. Lo amaba, pero ya no sabía que tipo de amor era aquel, si el platónico que reconoció de pequeña, si el fraternal, dado que era el mejor amigo de su hermano, por lo tanto su hermano postizo, o bien, el de un amigo que había sabido comprenderla por varios largos años.

-¡Gin!...

-¿euuh?

-Estás ida... te pregunte que hacemos... ya estoy mejor.

-Ohh... no lo sé, son las cuatro de la mañana¿qué pretendes hacer?

-No lo sé, pero el sueño me abandonó.

-¿quieres tomar algo?

-Si, gracias...- Ginny, con un giro de su varita, hizo aparecer dos tazas humeantes.

-Lo siento, pero no tengo ganas de levantarme- sonrió la pelirroja. En aquel instante Harry la amo y disfrutó. Esa sonrisa iluminó su vida por dos segundos.

-No hay problema, lo hago todo el tiempo- sonrió también. Se miraron profundamente. Pero había algo raro en sus miradas, muy parecido a melancolía.

-Harry, hay algo que debo decirte y no puedo retenerlo por más daño que pueda causar.

-¿Qué sucede, Gin?... Me asustas...

-Lo diré rápido, solo no me interrumpas ¿ok?- él afirmó con la cabeza- Te he amado toda mi vida, Harry. Desperdicia mi tiempo olvidándote, o intentándolo, en vez de conquistarte o intentar ganarte... me arrepiento y mucho pero yo sé que eres feliz, de hecho, yo también lo soy y mucho, pero la verdad es que te amo y no puedo ocultarlo. Quizás creas que es egoísta de mí parte decírtelo ahora, pero es mi última oportunidad para decírtelo. De haberlo hecho mañana o luego de la boda, mi conciencia me hubiera matado. Solo quiero que seas feliz y vivas tu vida como siempre te la imaginaste... que no me odies por haberte dicho esto hoy, o por habértelo ocultado todo este tiempo. Julie es una persona maravillosa y te merece como ninguna otra, como yo soy incapaz de merecerte y lo entiendo y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, excepto decírtelo... te amo y por favor, no me retes por...- Harry que con cada palabra estaba más extrañado y abría cada vez más los ojos, creyó oportuno callarla de una vez. Sin permiso, la besó...

Si, se había callado. No es que le pareciera mal todo lo que decía, a decir verdad lo había halagado pero no quería torturarse más... la quería a ella, sin pensar, por ahora, en las consecuencias. Ginny, que por nada del mundo esperaba aquello, abrió los ojos como platos para luego cerrarlos y disfrutar del primer, y de seguro, único que Harry le daría en su vida.

-No es que me moleste lo que acabas de decirme... pero, son las cuatro y media de la madrugada, en doce horas me caso, en seis comienzan los preparativos y... seis horas no me alcanzan para degustarte todo lo querría Ginny- La miró intensamente- si lo que acabas de decirme es verdad, te pido que esta noche me beses todo lo que, en años no te animaste... te pido que me dejes amarte por última vez como yo también te amé hace tiempo... Te pido un recuerdo antes de que mi vida quede a cargo de una persona como Julie, a quien amo, no voy a negarte... Pero déjame esta noche estar contigo y... mañana ser los amigos de siempre- Volvió a besarla sin pudor alguno.

Esa noche se demostraron todo lo que, por años, intentaron ocultarse, todo lo que pudieron ser y ya no sería. Harry la guardó en su memoria, con esa imagen, desnuda a su lado, sus besos y sus caricias como siempre había deseado tenerla. Ginny, por su parte, estaba contenta por saber que nada de eso cambiaría el rumbo de sus vidas, que no había hecho mal en declararle la verdad que atormentaba su corazón hacía años. En ese instante pensó en Braian, lo amaba y claro que quería seguir con él, pero no iba a ocultarle aquello por el simple hecho de que quería algo serio con él y, si él la dejaba por su estúpido capricho, bien merecido lo tenía y se atendría a las consecuencias... Todo por tenerlo entre sus brazos esa noche.

----

Harry se había levantado antes, pero no escaparía a lo que le tocaba. Debía aclarar algunas cosas antes de dejarla ir para siempre. Así que tomó un baño y le preparó el desayuno. Cuando lo hubo terminado, lo llevó en una bandeja, hasta la cama donde se encontraba la pelirroja semi-despierta.

-Despierta dormilona...

-¿ya?... ¿qué hora es, Harry?

-Casi las diez... en veinte minutos tengo que irme Gin... y antes de eso...- la miró- desayunemos- le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Gracias... esto es un lujo- comenzaron a desayunar en silencio. Ella miraba por la ventana del cuarto y Harry contemplaba su hermoso perfil.

-Gin... hay algo que... debemos aclarar... y...

-Creo que todo está más que claro Harry- lo miró- Oye... anoche aclaramos todo de entrada, tú amas a Julie y vas a casarte y yo amo a Braian y pretendo amarlo mucho tiempo más... solo espero que me perdone por esto, cuando se lo diga- agacho su cabeza.

-¿vas... vas a decírselo?

-¿Qué esperabas?... es mi novio Harry... Si quiero algo serio con él debo serle completamente honesta, aun cuando me encantaría no publicar esto.

-Es solo que pensé que...

-¿qué?

-Que sería nuestro secreto, algo que compartiríamos solo nosotros dos...

-Nosotros compartimos otras cosa más importantes que este secreto- le sonrió- y si tu vas a casarte, me parece que sería injusto para Julie ocultarle esto, eres un hombre maduro, debes aprender a tomar responsabilidad de tus actos, como haré yo...

-Lo sé...

-Además, de guardar esto como secreto, sería únicamente porque sabemos que volverá a ocurrir, y... no es por ti Harry, es por los dos y nuestro futuro, pero yo no quiero que vuelva a suceder. Te he visto con Julie... Conmigo no eres ni la mitad de feliz de que lo eres con ella. Y Braian... No se explicarte pero, es tan raro lo que siento con él que es casi imposible de reemplazar. Te amo Harry, no mentía anoche al decírtelo, pero amo lo que soy contigo... más cuando soy tu amiga. ¿No prefieres tú, al igual que yo, ser amigos que amantes y arruinar tu futura y hermosa vida?- él calló unos instantes- Piensa todo lo que podrías perder por mí... no vale tanto la pena... no lo de anoche. Vale la pena nuestra amistad y nuestro cariño.

-Es verdad...

-Prométeme que le dirás a Julie sobre esto... que por más que pueda dolerle, siempre es preferible que sepa la verdad antes que vivir de una mentira... La conozco, te ama y es capaz de perdonarte, siempre y cuando tu seas capaz de serle honesto y antes de la boda... se lo tomará como un insulto si se lo mencionas luego...

-De acuerdo... tienes razón.

-¿Hay algo más que deba saber?

-Si... anoche me hiciste ver cuan obsesionado estaba contigo, con tenerte, pero luego me di cuenta que era solo eso; obsesión. Y como bien haz dicho, amo a Julie más que a nada, y es bueno que me diera cuenta antes de que fuera tarde. Te agradezco enormemente Ginny, por mostrarme la vida desde tu punto de vista... me has ayudado a notar que, es con ella con quien quiero pasar mi vida y quiero que seas tú la mujer que comparta mi felicidad estando siempre a mi lado como amiga...- ella sonrió- por un lado estoy contento de que pensemos igual y que nadie salga herido... prométeme que siempre contarás conmigo, pase lo que pase.

-Te lo prometo- Lo abrazó. Miró su reloj- Harry se te hace tarde¡vamos!... Falta una hora para el ensayo y sigues aquí...- La volvió a abrazar.

-Gracias por todo- le susurró- eres mucho más de lo que me merezco...- besó su mejilla- te amo amiga.

-Y yo a ti... ahora corre... yo terminaré mi desayuno- sonrió, él le tiró un último beso en el aire y salió de la casa dejando atrás todo lo que había soñado pero ahora no deseaba más. Había sido espectacular, pero definitivamente era Julie el amor de su vida y no lo dejaría pasar así.

**_Justamente ahora  
irrumpes en mi vida,  
con tu cuerpo exacto y ojos de asesina.  
tarde como siempre,  
nos llega la fortuna.  
Tu ibas con el,  
yo iba con ella,  
jugando a ser felices por desesperados,  
por no aguardar los sueños,  
por miedo a quedar solos.  
Pero llegamos tarde,  
te vi y me viste,  
nos reconocimos enseguida,  
pero tarde.  
maldita sea la hora  
que encontré lo que soñé,  
tarde.  
Tanto soñarte y extrañarte sin tenerte,  
tanto inventarte,  
tanto buscarte por las calles como un loco,  
sin encontrarte.  
y ahi va uno de tonto;  
por desesperado,  
confundiendo amor con compañia.  
y ese miedo idiota de verte viejo y sin pareja,  
te hace escoger con la cabeza lo que es del corazon.  
y no tengo nada contra ellos,  
la rabia es contra el tiempo  
por ponerte junto a mi,  
tarde.  
Ganas de huir;  
de no verte ni la sombra,  
de pensar que esto fue un sueño o una pesadilla,  
que nunca apareciste,  
que nunca has existido.  
Ganas de besarte,  
de coinsidir contigo.  
de acercarme un poco,  
y amarrarte en un abrazo,  
de mirarte a los ojos  
y decirte bienvenida.  
Pero llegamos tarde.  
te vi y me viste,  
nos reconocimos en seguida,  
pero tarde.  
Quizas en otras vidas,  
quizas en otras muertes.  
Que ganas de rozarte,  
que ganas de tocarte,  
de acercarme a ti y golpearte con un beso,  
de fugarnos para siempre,  
sin daños a terceros. _**

----

-¡Harry, por fin llegas!... amor faltan diez minutos para el ensayo y... ¿qué te sucede?

-Jul... debemos hablar...

-¿Pero que...?

-Por favor, es urgente... – tomó su mano y la llevó a el cuarto que compartían en el piso superior y cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa Harry?

-Primero que nada, quiero recordarte lo mucho que te amo...- _"quizás fue un mal comienzo..."_- Debo decirte algo antes de que quieras casarte conmigo...

-¿qué pasó...?

-No sé como empezar pero... anoche... te he sido infiel por primera vez en la vida y... no me arrepiento, pero no por el hecho de haberlo disfrutado sino por el hecho de darme cuenta de lo estúpido que fui y de que eres tú, el amor de mí vida...

-Harry... ¿qué...?

-No es broma Jul... es la verdad. Ginny y yo, estuvimos juntos anoche, pero no fue su culpa... enserio, no te enojes con ella. Solo quiero que sepas que, no existen palabras suficientes para convencerte de que me perdones y de que te merezco a pesar de todo. Mi amor me hace merecedor y... espero que sepas entenderlo. Créeme que entenderé si no quieres casarte conmigo pero... por favor piensa que...

-Lo siento Harry...- Tomó su saco y salió de cuarto dando un portazo.

-Jul ¿a dónde vas?

-Debo arreglar algo...

-Pero...

-Vuelvo en una hora.

---

Tocaron la puerta de su casa. Ginny ya bañada, cambiada y maquillada abrió la puerta.

-Braian!...

-Cariño ¿cómo estás?

-Bien... pasa, justo pensaba en ti. Debo hablarte. ¡Ven! Siéntate por favor.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Cómo decirlo?

Ginny comenzó desde su adolescencia, explicando cuanto adoraba y amaba a Harry. ¿Qué iba a imaginarse el pobre que su novia, tan hermosa e inocente como a diario la veía, iba a comunicarle que le había sido infiel?. Ginny intentó ser lo más sutil posible, pero sin escaparse de la verdad y siendo completamente honesta con lo que por él sentía.

-Braian te amo y...

-Ginny no puedo creer nada de esto... ¿cómo fue que...?. Pero...

-Lo siento...

-No lo sé... estoy... estoy perdido...- se levantó y salió de la casa rumbo a perderse en sus pensamientos y...

---

Ninguno de los dos, jamás esperaría que la pareja del otro tocara la puerta de sus casas para arreglar unos tantos. Julie asesinó con la mirada a Ginny y ella, entendiendo y mereciéndolo, se dejo matar varias veces. Le permitió la entrada y cerró la puerta.

-Julie yo...

-No hay nada que tengas que decirme...

-Pero...

-Él ya dijo todo lo que debía decir a favor y en contra tuyo... ahora explícame por favor si es verdad que él no quiso tener nada contigo o fuiste tú quien no le dio oportunidad. Necesito saber que lugar ocupo en su vida. ¿Soy su verdadero amor, o simplemente la suplente de tu imagen?... ¿El te dejó por mí o porque tu no quisiste nada con él?... No me confundas más, necesito palabras certeras, y no me preguntes por qué, menos después de lo de anoche pero... confió plenamente en ti y en lo que vayas a decirme ahora. Sabes que soy capaz de perdonarlo, lo amo por demás, pero, si es como me temo, por más que duela, debo dejarlo ahora.

-Julie no dudes ni por un momento des sus sentimientos para contigo. Lo de anoche fue un error y los dos quedamos de acuerdo en ello. El te ama mucho más de lo que pudo o podría llegar a amarme a mí. Lo sé, me lo demostró ayer.

-Crees que...

-No creo, estoy segura.

---

Así como Ginny, Harry recibió a Braian de improvisto en su casa, solo que este fue con perfil agresivo y echándole el cien por ciento de la culpa a Harry, él se dejó golpear las dos primeras veces, luego solo se dedicó a esquivarlo.

-¿puedes escucharme?

-No... ¡¿qué fue lo que, por un momento, te hizo imaginar que podías tocar a mi novia?!

-Lo siento. De verdad yo...

Julie entró en la casa para chocar de lleno con aquella escena.

-Julie!...- se distrajo Harry. En ese momento recibió su tercer golpe y cayó al suelo.

-Braian!!...

-¡Ven, pégale tu también!... Cuando te enteres de lo que...

-Ya lo sé todo!... al igual que tú, me lo ha dicho mi novio. Pero preferí creerle... Tu novia está en casa llorando tu ausencia y tú intentando arreglar algo que es irreparable.

Julie y Harry lo hicieron entrar en razón. Le hicieron ver que Ginny de verdad lo amaba y no mentía al decir que había sido una estupidez ya que era él con quien quería estar. Pero era obvio que Braian la sabría perdonar, la amaba y eso solo alcanzaba para darle una oportunidad más a un corazón arrepentido sinceramente.

Julie y Harry si se casaron y formaron la familia que siempre quisieron dejando atrás aquel suceso para dar riendas sueltas al amor que se tenían y el futuro de su vida en pareja. Braian y Ginny por otro lado, tardaron un poco más en reconciliarse, sobretodo porque a él le costó volver a confiar en ella, pero lo suyo valía la pena ser peleado y, así lo hicieron. Al año tuvieron su primer hijo y fue entonces cuando decidieron que era hora de casarse y ser aún más felices. Harry y Ginny simplemente eran inseparables. No había una amistad más pura ni sincera que la que ahora se profesaban.

* * *

**Espero q haya gustadooo... es largo para ser one shott. peroo bue :s  
La cancion es de Arjona, Tarde o... sin daños a terceros. **

**Besos!  
**


End file.
